Wannabes, Alphas, and Best friends
by RicePanda123
Summary: Massie and Cam have always been best friends, and she's always had a crush on him. Cam has Claire, who is the reigning alpha of BOCD. Or should I say wannabe. Will Massie come out and say her feelings? Who will Cam choose? R&R for more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Massie: Has been best friends with Cam since forever. Everyone knew since they were kids that they were two peas in a pod, always together. Everyone knew they were best friends. What no one knows is that Massie had always had a crush on Cam. At their age now, of course they could be going out right? Wrong. What does Massie do when Cam has Claire, his girlfriend since seventh grade, his first girlfriend, the one he's in love with? Ever since Claire came in the picture, Cam and Massie have spent less time together, mayeb even started drifting apart.**

**Cam: He's in love with his girlfriend of his dreams. He loves her blond hair and blue eyes; she looks so cute and innocent. How can anyone say they don't like her? Sure, she might be a little overprotective, really really girly, and doesn't like seeing Cam with any other girl. Especially not Massie. Then there's Massie. He's always been best friends with Massie. He loves her. Well, in a brother-sister kind of way. Or in the other way? Massie is so easy to be with, so easy to talk to. He knew why they were always best friends. They were perfect together. Claire is always so dramatic, she wants everything her way. But he loves Claire, right?**

**Claire: She thinks she has the perfect life. Well, almost. She has the best boyfriend, but she wants him to listen to her more and do what she wants. And also rid of Massie. What did he see in her anyway? Claire was so much better fit for him, she thought. Besides, he loved her. If Cam didn't love her, she would MAKE him love her. Claire got her way to the top. She's alpha of BOCD. She tried to take over the Pretty Commitee, but that didn't work. So Claire made her own clique. The Blonde Posse. Her clique consisted of Olivia Ryan, and Layne Abeley. They were so easy to control, and Claire made them all dye their hair blond and made them get short front bangs. well those are the only people who listen to her. CORRECTION: She's wannabe alpha of BOCD.**

* * *

Hey!

Thanks for reading this trial/intro chapter of Wannbes, Alphas, and Best Friends. I know there's not great grammar, but please bear with it. Alp please review if you like this story! I'm wondering if people want it to continue.

Thanks!

-RicePanda123


	2. Chapter 2

Massie dialed Cam's number

"Hey Mass,"

"Hey!"

"What's up?

"Do you wanna hang later tonight?"

"Sorry, with Claire. What about tomorrow? Oh wait, it's movie night with her,"

"What about Thursday?"

"Shopping day, with Claire,"

"But you hate shopping,"

"Yeah, but Claire makes the call,"

"Can't you just say no?"

"It's CLAIRE we're talking about. Massie, you know she goes ballistic if she doesn't get her way,"

"Whatever. Friday night for sure, right?"

"Dinner at her house,"

"Cam, it's OUR movie night. Every friday night,"

"I'm really sorry Mass. Promise I'll make it up to you,"

"What about the weekend?"

"Mass, I'm booked all week and next week as far as I know,"

"With who?"

"I think you know,"

"Cam, we barely spend time with each other anymore,"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just Claire always wants to hang out. And I can't say no because she'll make me,"

"And you want a girlfriend like that?"

"Massie, don't talk about her like that. I'm sorry. She needs me and I need her,"

"Whatever, I understand...not really,"

"I'll talk to you later Mass,"

"Bye,"

Massie heard the other end cut. Cam had started always hanging up first. She barely got to spend time with him anymore. It was always Claire, Claire, Claire. Everyone in Westshester thought that Claire and Cam were the cutest couple. She started seeing people wearing shirts that said _#Clam_ or _Clam forever_. She even heard of people changing their favorite food to clams.(Come on, seriously?) Everyone in Westchester thought they were the cutest, except for Cam and Massie's friends and Cam's parents and brother. 'He spends _beyond_ too much time with her. Does he even have any friends anymore?' Harris, Cam's brother, would say to Massie. 'He barely spends time with you or family anymore' Cam's parents would say to Massie.

* * *

Massie got a text.

**Harris: Do you wanna hang out? **Harris barely ever asked Massie to hang out. Except when they were little when Cam, Harris, and Massie played together.

**Massie: Sure. Where at?**

**Harris: Mi casa**

**Massie: Be there in a sec  
**Massie slipped into some flip flops and ran to the Fisher's house. It was right next to the Block's estate. She knocked on the door, to find Harris opening it.

"Hey Mass, we'll go to the backyard,"

Harris and Massie settled into the soft grass that Cam and Harris's parents put so much maintenence in.

"How's Cam?" Harris asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me? I barely see him anymore,"

"I know right, me either. Who's he hanging out with so much?"

"Who do you think?"

"Claire,"

"I mean seriously, what does he see in her? She's hogging him all to herself, he doesn't have time for anyone else! He missing TWO movie nights Harris! TWO!"

Massie started to see Harris's eyes start to twinkle and his mouth start to curve into a slight smile.

"What?"

He still looked at her.

"WHAT?"

"You like him,"

"WHAT?! No I don't! What are you talking about?!"

"I'm soo gonna tell him, HA"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You do like him!"

"Whatever. IF you tell him, I'll tell him that you got drunk and starting flirting with Claire,"

"WHAT?! No freaking way. I was barely flirting with her!"

"Yeah, because I stopped you from humiliating yourself. Also, I'll tell your parents that you broke into their liquor cabinet,"

"YOU wouldn't dare! Fine. I won't tell him," He playfully put his arm around Massie,"So, when did you start crushing on Cam?"

"You don't need to know,"

"Yeah, I do,"

"Fine. Third Grade,"

"Wow that long? How could you contain your feelings?"

"I don't know. It would make our relationship awkward. Harris, I gotta go,"

"See ya later, Block"

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**Is the dialogue hard to follow? I know's there's a lot in this chapter. What do you think of the story so far? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RicePanda123**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cam, come awwwwn!" Claire annoyingly urged.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" Cam replied as he struggled to balance numerous boxes and bags. All to which were Claire's, of course.

"Good. You need to keep up! So I'm thinking of going to to pick up a new blazer. Okay, so we just got out of Urban Outfitters..." Claire's face scrunched in concentration to find the location of . "Oh yeah, is all the way at the other end of the mall. Pick up the pace will you, Cammie-boo?"

"Ugh, I'm trying,"Cam grunted. He absolutely HATED that nickname and he made sure that Claire knew that.

"No complaining! Try harder! Besides, you're not the one looking at clothes. Getting perfect clothes for the summer trends is real cardio!" Claire said in a preppy voice.

"You're not the one carrying loads of bags and boxes that aren't even theirs,"

To this, Claire replied by looking him deep in the eyes with her signature puppy dog eyes and gave him the peck on the lips. Cam forgot anything he was annoyed about.

"Sorry Claire, I shouldn't be complaining,"

"That's right. If you be good we might go to the Vans store,"

"For real?"

"Ehh, not really hehe,"

* * *

Cam collapsed onto his bed sweating, after a very long day of shopping with Claire. He grabbed his phone and texted Massie.

**Cam: I got time. Can I come over?**

**Massie: Sure**

In a couple minutes, he was at Massie's.

"You look exhausted," Massie said.

"You don't know how tired I am. I spent the WHOLE day following Claire holding her bags during one of her 8 hour shopping sprees,"

"Sucks,"

"I KNOW RIGHT?"Cam yelled,"And she told me to pick up the pace and that finding trendy clothes or whatever was real cardio!"

Massie burst out laughing. "She said, WHAT?! HAHAHA, that's ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it,"

"Cam, I don't think a guy like you would ever want to date a girl like Claire. Aren't you annoyed that she always takes advantage of you and makes you do everything her way? Did you say anything?"

"Well, kinda. I said that she wasn't the one carrying bags that weren't theirs,"

"Seriously?" Massie gasped. "What'd she do?"

"She gave me that puppy dog look and kissed me,"

"And you forgave her?!"

"Well, yeah. Massie, you don't know what its like being with her. She's genuine, passionate-"

"Save it, Cam. I don't wanna know,"

"Well, I don't want you being paranoid, so let's just hang out, like we always do. What movie this time?"

"Warm Bodies. Wait-I thought you bailed on movie night this week,"

"I said I was gonna make it up to you, so here I am,"

As the movie started, Cam put his arm around Massie. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She would make the best out the time she had with Cam tonight.

_Just you and me._

_Yeah._

* * *

**Hey!**_  
_

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of short, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Please, please, please review!**

**Thanks**

**-RicePanda123**


	4. Chapter 4

"MASSIE!" Cam shouted as he caught up to her in the halls of BOCD.

"Oh, hey Cam,"

"Okay so this is the first time in a month that my whole week hasn't been booked up. I'm all yours,"

"Ha. You sure about that?" Massie asked.

"Totally," Cam replied.

"Cammie-booboo! I haven't seen you ALL weekend! Where were yo-Oh, hi Massie...what are you doing here?" Claire shouted then to be disappointed at the sight of Massie.

"Making plans with _Cammie_. What are YOU doing here?" Massie replied.

"What? I call him Cammie! He's MY boyfriend! AND I have him all to myself!" Claire whined.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Cammie _has friends. You've had him literally all to yourself for a month,"

"You're not one of his friends,"

"Ex-cuse me?!"

"CAM! You're mine this whole week," Claire said as she stormed off.

"So, Cam, are you still free this week?" Massie asked

"Guess not,"

"Are you serious?!"

"What? You heard her,"

"YOU COCKY DOUCHEBAG! You just blow off your friends like that to hang out with CLAIRE?!" Massie shouted.

Harris walked by. "What's all the fuss about?" he asked.

"Cammie's all booked up by Claire,"

"Dude, you've been hanging out with her this whole month. You realize you've never seen the Tomahawks even once this month? Their pretty pissed," Harris said.

"Sorry, Claire wants to hang out,"

"And you're letting her take over your life?!" Massie said.

"Shut up, Massie," Cam said.

"Nah, Cam you shut up. All you talk about is Claire. All you hang out with is Claire. You've missed soccer practice for a month!" Harris said impatiently.

"I'm sor-"

"Save it Cam. Oh and Derrick told me to tell you that coach kicked you off the team," Harris said as he walked away.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Serves you right," Massie said as she started to walk away.

* * *

Cam walked to Slice of Heaven where he and his friends would meet and chat over pizza. Well, used to. He spotted them in their usual corner booth.

"Hey guys," Cam said as he approached them.

"Hey." Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Chris mumbled.

"So what's this about me being kicked off the team?!" Cam said.

"Dude, what do you expect? You've missed practice for a MONTH." Derrick replied.

"I was busy-"

"Yeah, right," Josh interrupted, "Hanging out with CLAIRE."

"What? It's not like I'm the only one with a girlfriend here"

"Having a girlfriend doesn't mean you need to miss a month of practice and three games in a row," Kemp said.

"It's called committment, if you know what that is KEMP." Cam shot back.

"Oh, shut up. Committment to the team, right?" Kemp retorted sarcastically.

"Also, soccer championships are coming up," Derrick said.

"Thanks for rubbing it in. You guys are gonna lose without your star player. ME."

"Sure, Sure," the rest of the guys said.

Cam angrily walked away. He could feel burning tears coming. Cam felt a need for someone, but he didn't know who. It wasn't Claire, even if she was his girlfriend. He obviously couldn't talk to Harris. But there was Massie.

He rang the bell on her door.

Massie opened the door. "What?"

"Uh, h-hey Massie,"Cam stuttered as he stood in the pouring rain.

"Are you...crying? Whatever, just, come in,"

Cam walked in soaking wet.

"So what happened?" Massie asked

"Tomahawks kinda, blew me off in Slice of Heaven," Cam muttered.

"You blew them off. And the rest of your friends. Cam, you've been glued to Clair-"

"Stop. What's wrong with you? All of you are constantly hating on her even when she is MY girlfriend!" Cam shouted.

"Dude, chill. Honestly, what do you expect? You've been blowing all of your friends off since you've been with her. You've forgotten about your priorities, your friends. Why would you want a girlfriend like her? It's not like you,"

"JUST FUCKING SHUT UP! You're a BITCH Massie! I said it! You're a BITCH. Maybe I need new friends. WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME? " Cam never shouted like this directly TO Massie before. Well, he never really meant it before. Right as those words cam out of his mouth, he regretted it. He could see the hurt and shock on Massie's face.

"M-mass I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry," Cam said as he started to put his hand on her shoulder but she harshly slapped it away.

"I don't wanna hear it. You should go, like, now."

"I'm sorry Massie!" Cam said as she pushed him out the door.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you do need new friends, because I don't think you have any right now. I'm clearly not good enough for you or Claire," Massie said as she closed the door.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Cammie," Claire said after Cam told her everything. "Is this my fault?"

"No of course not. It's mine. I'm just glad I have you," Cam said.

"Aww, you're so cute! On the bright side, at least you won't have Massie on your tail complaining about you not hanging out with her,"

Cam suddenly felt a sense of longing when hearing Massie's name.

Claire pulled him out of his thoughts. "Cam, tell you what. I'll help you make new friends okay? Besides, you don't need Massie or any of your Tomahawk friends. This is the new you! We have to buy you a new wardrobe!"

As much as Cam didn't want to face the tomahawks or Massie, he knew he had to do the right thing. He had to face his problem, he couldn't just run away from it.

"No, Claire. I'm not going to let you change me. I don't need new friends or new clothes or whatever okay? I need to go apologize to them." Cam said.

"WHAT? After everything, you going to admit weakness and apologize? It's their fault they need you so much and that they can't even let you hang out with me!"

"Stop. It's my fault that I've been blowing them off. I'm not blaming you, but you ARE the only person I've been hanging out with, and I haven't been hanging out with my friends at all. If you still want to be with me, you can't hog me all to yourself. If you still want to be with me, you need to give me some space. If you're not willing to do that, we're over. So you make the call, Claire" Cam said.

"Fine. Go hang out with your friends,"

"Also, I can't hang out with you this week," Cam said as he walked away.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I honestly have writer's block. I would love it if you would recommend some ideas! Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, so if you're interested, please PM me. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Please review!  
**

**Thanks so much**

**-RicePanda123**


End file.
